


FREAK

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: 70's, Acid, California, F/M, Mafia III, Smut, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: Baby if you wanna leave come to California be a freak like me too.





	

The drooling sunset blinds your holy eyes. You always thought religion was divine when you were with the right kind of guy. 

Here you are, sitting on Lincoln's lap, enjoying the ocean view. California's setting sun throws up all over the ocean. Creamy fuchsia and tangerine clouds comforts the sun's accident. 

You are sipping on a magenta beverage, your tongue indulges and bathes in the toxic citrus liquor. The drink gives you a little bit of a buzz. Lincoln's rough hands gently rubs your back, worshipping your smooth skin. His touch makes you shiver with enjoyment and pleasure. 

This is what you've always wanted. You wanted him all to yourself, and you did. After finding out about the feud between him and Sal, you decided to leave with Lincoln. At first you were hesitant about the move, but after a thousand cute nicknames and powerful thrusts, you just had to say yes. You weren't going to leave his side. Lincoln needed you as much as you needed him. 

There is one more sip of the icy drink. You shoot it down your throat as fast as you can, some dripping on the corners of your lips. Lincoln watches you with hungry eyes. He turns your head so can look at him. He places his thumb on your chin, carefully wiping the liquid off. You reach for his hand and place his veiny, liquor coated, fingers to your mouth. Your soft lips wrap around his two fingertips, gently sucking the beverage off. Lincoln's eyes dilate, he is starting to get hard. You swear, the smallest things can turn this man on. 

You pull his finger tips out of your mouth, ending it with a juicy pop. At the bottom of your drink there is two little pink strips. You smile at the idea of taking him on a trip with you. The put your finger into the cup so you could grab the first one. Lincoln, still watching, observes what your about to do. 

The strip sticks on the pad of your finger tip. You stare deep into his eyes, sticking the dissolvable film onto your tongue. In an instant you noticed the scenery changing. 

The beach had more depth, the sun grows bigger and bigger, the clouds look like they could be ground level, the sky looks more pink than blue. Not only that, everything seemed slow. You felt like you were in a movie, one that will never stop. 

Your body begins to loosen, your anxiety drops, and your feeling things you've never felt before. 

Lincoln's aroused by the sight. If he had it his way he would've taken you right then and now. You can tell he wanted to try it too. 

You reach for the other strip in the cup and put it close to his mouth.

"Open up." you command in a sultry manner that made him rock hard. He did as told, sticking his tongue out, waiting for you to take him away. 

You place the film on his hot muscle, watching it as it goes back in his mouth. His pupils dilate to the size of dinner plates. 

You place your lips against his, wanting a taste of what he's feeling. What feels like an electric shot tears through your veins. You felt more of him than you've ever did before. You were loving this. Lincoln grabs a handful of your hair, tilting his head to the side to get better access. His tongue darts into your mouth, swirling it, as if he is rolling his r's. 

He gently lowers you onto the sand, resting his waist in between your legs. You grind on his clothed shaft, creating an unbearable friction. His rough hands travels up your thighs, to your hips, and under your shirt. Within an instant, he throws the article of clothing off. He places his hands on your breasts, squeezing them tightly, enough to make your walls clench. 

His luminous lips hover over your nipple. Lincoln gently takes it in between his teeth. You wince in pain and pleasure. Lincoln takes this as a sign, he takes your nipple into his mouth, softly sucking on it to ease the pain he caused a second ago. A moan escapes from you. Lincoln could listen to your moans all day. 

 

Lincoln's parts his lips from your breast. He leaves a little trail of cool spit. His hands travel to your shorts, giving your clothed crouch a squeeze. You buck your hips against his hand making sure he knows what you want. 

A laugh oozes out of his lips, causing your insides to melt. Lincoln sits up to unbutton your shorts. He is taken away when he sees nothing underneath. 

With one tug, you were bare. The only thing that covered you was a little grains of sand that ended up on your stomach and chest.

You looked like a goddess to him. He didn't need acid to make your image distort into something different.

His hands go into a frenzy, tugging and pulling in his leather belt. He tugs his pants down enough to pull out his insanely large cock. 

The sight of you and the watery sun kindles in his eyes. He was as sensitive as you at this point. He could feel your pulse thumping, your heart accelerating, and your walls clenching.

Lincoln enters the tip in. You flutter your eyes closed, followed by a gasp. He smiles at your reaction before fully entering your walls. 

A moan escapes from you lips. You were so tight around Lincoln. Lincoln probably would've came right than and there.

It seemed like the only color the sun could radiate was fuchsia and tangerine. The giant orb made everything look like a filter. The two of you had an overlay of pink and orange reflecting off your skin. 

Lincoln starts to go at a slow pace. He wanted you to get used to his size again. You start to buck your hips upwards, wanting him to stop going so damn slow. 

You need more of him. 

Lincoln got the message and slammed into you. A cry escapes from your mouth. Eventually the two of you are going at it.

His hands clamp onto your hips so tight his knuckles are turning white. Your nails leave a red trail from his back to his shoulders. His lips are violently leaving a mark on your neck, biting down enough for you to wince in pain. As a silent apology, he licks and kisses the mark he has made. 

His shaft soars in out out of you. He is staring at you now. Carefully observing the spots to hit, remembering how he makes you feel. The more he enters, the harder the thrust are, causing your climax to creep up closer and closer. 

He hits your g spot so hard you were about to scream bloody murder. Your walls begin to tighten around him. Lincoln's breathing accelerates to another level. You feel his dick twitch in your entrance. 

He's about to cum.

You were the first one to let go, your orgasm felt far more intense. You shut your eyes as tight as you can. You claw onto Lincoln's back so hard, specks of blood rises to the surface of his skin. You let out a moan and a cry. You didn't know you can make such a noise. Lincoln followed you. He grunts in pleasure and pain before letting his load go. 

You feel his warm liquid inside you. God, it felt so fucking good. You wish you could've tasted it. 

Lincoln thrusts his orgasm out a few more times, trying to make it last longer.

He rolls next to you, trying to catch his breath. His bare chest heaving up and down. Beads of sweat sparkling and streaming down his forehead. You begin to trace his jawline with your finger. Your touch makes Lincoln shiver. 

You turn to face him, who was still looking up at the sky, and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. You feel Lincoln smirk against your mouth, making you smile with him. 

You pull away and stare into his eyes to see if he was still tripping. He looked like he was stable, but you can still see a little buzz in him. Your buzz was still there as well.

~

The two of you lie together until the sun goes down. 

The sun goes to bed and the moon shines high and bright. The stars twinkle up your eyes. Lincoln's arms are wrapped around you in a loving embrace. You bare back still cushioned by the soft sand. 

God, was this one hell of a trip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written. So sorry if it doesn't meet anyone's expectations. Smut is super hard to write, espically me being a newby. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
